


Wait, You Were a Virgin?

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Formalwear, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2019, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Porn, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix has had a crush on Sylvain for the longest time. Sylvain takes it differently, but not nessecarily in a bad way. Both question their sexuality.





	Wait, You Were a Virgin?

**Author's Note:**

> Yaay kinktober days 11 and 13! I think this one turned out okay, comparably, but feel free to give constructive criticism.

Felix didn't get why he had to come to the ball. He wasn't going to dance with anyone, and he hated crowds. Plus, the only mildly interesting person was trying to get a girl for the night like his life depended on it. So there Felix stood, tiredly leaning against the wall of the reception hall with nothing to do but watch as Sylvain went from girl to girl with nothing to show for it.

The swordsman reached for his tie, pulling it loose. Not only was he forced to come, but he also had to wear this stuffy suit. Absolute misery. He was so tired and so bored, and he was sure the training grounds were locked off. He growled in frustration, and just then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Felix,"

He nearly yelped in surprise at Sylvain's words, "Where did you come from? Shouldn't you be hitting on the girls?" 

"Got turned down by all of 'em,"

"You asked every single one of them?" Felix snorted, "Pathetic,"

The redhead frowned, "Hey, not cool man,"

"Then get yourself a good reputation. Come on, let's get out of here,"

Sylvain crossed his arms, "And go where? This is the only remotely interesting place right now,"

"Just come with me, you ass,"

That was when it dawned on him. What his friend wanted. He could feel his face heating up. Although it wasn't his normal thing, it was better than going to bed without sex at all, right?

Felix had no idea what he was doing, and now that they were out of that muggy ballroom, he could feel just how hot his cheeks were. He'd never admit it, but he'd had a crush on Sylvain since he was little. Although he'd never had plans on admitting his feelings, now would be the time.

The two walked in silence for a while until they were just around the corner from the dormitories. The swordsman finally stopped, standing with his back to the cavalier. This was the time to say something.

Sylvain stood silently behind Felix. If these dress pants ever felt tight before, it was never as bad as right now. He carefully undid the buttons on his tux. If there was any time to make his move, it was now.

Felix clenched his hand into a tight fist, "Sylvain?" He asked weakly. How fucking pathetic, he thought to himself. Slowly, he turned around, "Listen, I--,"

But he was cut off by warm lips pressing against his own. The shocked noise that escaped him was muffled by Sylvain's lips, crashing against his own. He stumbled back until he was pressed against the stone wall, still locked in a kiss with the other man. After a few failed attempts, he finally got a good grip on Sylvain's shoulders, pushing him away. 

The redhead looked at him, head tilted. Felix stood in silence, trying to think of what to say. Nothing came to mind, no way to say, 'I've secretly loves you since we were children but y'know whatever man.' But the words came for him, as he heard himself say, "Do it again,"

Sylvain chuckled, leaning back into the kiss. This time, the swordsman reciprocated the affection, kissing him back and eventually opening his mouth to accept the redhead's tongue. Sylvain groaned as he felt as if his fly were about to burst open under all the pressure from the inside. He slid his fingers down Felix's chest and abdomen, undoing the buttons of his shirt until the loose navy tie was the only thing holding it closed.

Felix shivered as the other man's cold hands slid up his bare torso, stopping near his pectorals. He could feel the kiss slowly becoming rougher, and he gasped as the cavalier's thumbs slid over his nipples. He stifled a moan as the attention returned to the pink buds, a thumb and forefinger squeezing each of them. He could feel his pants getting ever tighter as Sylvain continued to squeeze and toy with his soft skin mercilessly. Felix bit back a whine of disappointment as the redhead's mouth left his own, and then choked on a moan as he felt a wet tongue sliding over his left pectoral, and then finally finding purchase in his exposed nipple. The other man licked and sucked relentlessly until the skin was hard and alert before moving to the other one, all the while his hands sliding ever closed to the swordsman's waist.

A strong finger curled around the waistband of Felix's pants, and then another, slowly pulling them down until they were well below his crotch. The cold air made the raven-haired boy's now exposed cock ache more than it already did. He allowed the garments to fall to the ground after kicking off his shoes. He watched as Sylvain's hand slid into his pocket producing a bottle of oil from it.

"Seriously?" Felix asked, and immediately regretted the statement as it caused the other man to part with his chest.

"Hey, gotta be prepared. I was planning on doing this with a lady, but this works," Sylvain responded. He pulled down his own pants halfway down his thighs to expose his massive dick before uncorking the oil and pouring it on his length.

Felix just stared as the other man began jacking himself off. He'd played swords with the man when they were little and he was always bigger back then, but dear goddess was he huge now. He was so focused on how large the other man was that he didn't even notice the hand slipping behind him until he felt a warm finger pushing into him. He made a sound between a scream and a moan as the digit pushed in and out of his ass, and a gasp escaped him as he felt Sylvain's length brushing against his own. Slowly, a second and third finger were added pushing and curling into him, stretching his entrance wide for what was coming next.

Felix whined as he felt the fingers slide out of him.

"Don't worry," Sylvain whispered seductively into his ear, "You're gonna love this,"

The swordsman felt hands running down his thighs, gripping them about halfway down and urging Felix off of his feet. The cavalier raised the smaller man up, lining his own dick up with the swordsman's entrance before lowering the other man onto his length.

Felix had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming with pleasure. He'd heard that sex felt good but this… this was paradise. He wrapped his legs around the other man's torso, squeezing them closer until he could undo Sylvain's dress shirt. Slowly the other man raised him back up again before lowering him once more. Felix wailed, burying his face into the cavalier's now bare shoulder as his hands scrabbled at his back. He cried out again as the raising of his own hips was paired with thrusts from the other man, digging his nails into Sylvain's skin and dragging them across his shoulderblades. 

The redhead moaned in pure ecstasy despite the claws raking across his back and shoulders. He began thrusting harder, increasing his pace as the heat in his stomach began to grow. He was sure Felix was close too, by the increasingly loud and lewd noises he was making. 

Felix had no idea what has happening. Noises and incoherent words were spewing from his mouth no matter how hard he tried to control them. In addition, the pit of his stomach was beginning to burn. He tilted his head back, screaming as a particularly hard thrust hit somewhere deep inside of him. And then again, the force slammed into something good. He wailed again as a wave of pure euphoria passed over him. Suddenly he felt dizzy and tired, his body becoming weak and limp. Yet the other man just kept thrusting into him. Felix slumped onto Sylvain's shoulder, tears beginning to form in his eyes as his post-orgasm body was slammed with more and more force. He dug his fingers into the other man's shoulders once again, and just then he heard the cavalier let out a loud moan. The swordsman felt his body be filled with a warm substance, which dripped back out of his ass as Sylvain pulled out. The cavalier set him down, but it immediately became clear that Felix was unable to walk, his legs too weak and sore from what had just happened.

Sylvain laughed, "I didn't know you were so weak after orgasm,"

"I didn't either," Felix responded, his head still buried in the other man's shoulder. He was too tired for his usual sharp comments

The redhead's eyes widened, "Felix, don't tell me this was your first time,"

"And what if it was?" 

Sylvain moved his hand to his mouth, Shit! I just took his virginity! Sure, he'd been a women's first before, but this was his best friend, and not only that, Felix was a guy! A dude! He just had sex with another man! He'd just done it without a second thought. 

But before he could have an existential crisis, the swordsman shifted again, wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck with a soft huff. Sylvain somehow managed to pull up and secure his own pants before grabbing Felix's off the ground and wrapping his arms around the other man's waist, "C'mon. Let's get you to bed,"

The swordsman only hummed as the cavalier began carrying him up to his room. He never imagined his first time would be like this. Being in a relationship, much less making love, had never been a priority of his. He'd never thought of sex at all before, to be honest. Just some thing to do when he should be training. But… what if there was time for a relationship? Would he do it? He sighed into Sylvain's chest as he heard a door click open. He allowed the taller man to lay him down onto his bed, tiredly curling up on the bed.

The redhead looked down at Felix, his small body exhausted. He carefully helped his friend out of his shirt, pulling the covers over his bare body. He was about to leave when he faltered. Without thinking, he returned to the bedside, pressing a gentle kiss on the swordsman's forehead.

"'Night," he whispered before heading for the door again.

"'Night. Oh, and Sylvain?" Felix said, catching his attention, "I love you,"

The redhead chuckled, "Love you too,"

Sylvain shut the door behind him, making his way to his own room. He sighed, grabbing a change of clothes before heading to the bathhouse. When he entered the washroom, another figure was already there.

"Hey! Sylvain, come join me," Claude called from his place in the communal spring. The redhead obliged, sitting down next to the other man.

"So, you and Felix, right?"

Sylvain choked, coughing on nothing but air, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Did you honestly not notice? I walked right by you all," Claude said, eyes wide.

The cavalier felt his whole face going red, "Not a word, okay? Felix will kill me if he knows you know,"

Claude nodded, "On one condition. You get your prince in my room,"

Sylvain choked again, "Please tell me you're joking,"

The other man laughed, "That's my condition,"

The redhead sunk deeper into the water, "You suck, Claude,"

"Hey, gotta put my schemes to good use,"


End file.
